


Beautiful

by Space_Cadet_Blues



Series: Porn Star AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues
Summary: Connor decides after years of camming and producing home made porn, that he'd like to do something a little more mainstream.What he doesn't expect is to immediately fall in love with his scene partner.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on twitter and it turned out longer than intended so I thought I'd post it here. 
> 
> Ridiculously self indulgent smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor sits in a plastic chair in front of a camera, naked as the day he was born. His legs are crossed for modesty, though why he bothers is a mystery. Perhaps because for once his nerves are getting the better of him.

The director is a woman, easy-going and rocking the biker chick look. North is her name and they've spoken a few times before about maybe getting Connor in for a shoot.

She had seen his work and asked him if he would be interested in being part of a bigger production.

Finally he had decided to take her up on her offer. The toys are getting tiresome. What he wants is a man, specifically a large man who will fuck the living daylights out of him. The cash being a lovely bonus.

North asks him a few questions for the camera. Has he done this kind of thing before? He replies that he hasn't, he's only ever cammed and made a few home-made videos with trusted friends.

Is he excited? Yes. Without a doubt. Because since the brief 5 minutes that he got to meet his scene partner, Hank Anderson, he's been burning to see him in action. He wants those big hands on him, holding him down, those thick fingers pushing into him.

He grins and bites his lip to lessen it and North laughs. The mood is light. He's in safe hands.

North gives him his safe word and runs though the script with him. There are parts that have been shot separately but the story goes: Anderson is a hotshot lawyer who's sugar baby visits him at his office. What happens from there is, well, obvious.

Connor has never really acted before but he assumes that won't matter. He's also very sure that he won't need to do much acting once he and Hank get down to business.

Their brief meeting had gone well. Lots of flirting and gentle casual touches. Hank had called Connor pretty and Connor had called him handsome. The little gap between Hank's teeth that showed when he smiled made Connor's heart ache.

He wanted him. Badly. 

When everything is ready Hank and Connor go to stand on their marks. Connor leans back against the sturdy mahogany desk at the back of the office setup. Clad in a beige trench coat and underneath, a maroon bralette and matching panties. The silk feels nice on his skin but he can't wait for Hank to rip them off of him.

Hank waits on the other side of the door for his cue and Connor's heart is pounding so hard in his chest he wonders if the mics can pick it up.

Hank's dressed to the nines, navy suit, white shirt, black tie and suspenders. Suspenders. Connor's hands itch to grab ahold of them and use them as leverage for riding Hank's cock.

He blushes at the thought despite the circumstances. He's never felt so ready for a fuck in his life. Let alone one that's going to happen in front of three cameras and a small crew of 7.

"Action."

Hank enters the room, closing the door behind him. He spots Connor and feigns shock.

"What are you doing here?"

He's actually pretty good actor. Well, Connor will just have to match him.

He pushes off of the desk, letting the coat inch down to reveal his bare shoulders and the straps of the bralette as he saunters towards him.

When he reaches Hank he looks up at him knowing that the makeup team have done a killer job of accenting his big brown eyes. He puts them to use, blinking innocently.

"I wanted to see you. Don't be mad."

Hanks expression softens and he brushes Connor's cheek.

"I'm not mad baby. How could I be mad at you."

His voice. God. Connor wants to make it tangible and keep it locked away for himself.

Hank’s words are a low rumble and Connor’s eyes flutter shut, mouth opening slightly in a quiet gasp.

All from one small touch and one sentence. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive the shoot.

"Please," Connor says. It's not in the script but he feels like his character would beg, hell maybe he just wants to beg this man to touch him.

There is a little bit of a murmur behind the cameras but then Hank's thumb brushes across his lower lip.

“Please what baby? Tell me what you want.”

Hanks blue eyes are twinkling with something mischievous. It seems he likes to improvise too.

There are no objections it seems.

"Please let me suck your cock, _daddy_."

Hank takes a sharp intake of breath. The mischievous twinkle replaced with something more fiery.

He takes Connor's hand and presses the heel of it to his growing erection.

Connor palms him through the fabric of his suit trousers. He feels big. Bigger than anything Connor has taken before, excluding toys.

Connor practically salivates.

Hank is watching him with a small grin on his face. Genuinely smug.

Then something unexpected happens. Hank leans in and kisses him, there’s a firm hand on the back of his neck and for thirty glorious seconds there’s soft lips against his own. It’s deep and dirty, stealing the oxygen from his lungs and making his head spin.

Connor moans into it hand snaring one of those suspenders like a life line. The other resting on Hank’s broad chest.

He’s just about really getting into it when Hank breaks away, making eye contact with him.

“Get on your knees sweetheart.”

It’s just as well. Connor’s knees are going weak from just being this close to him. The anticipation murdering his ability to think straight.

Before he descends to the floor Connor pulls the knot loose in the coat which falls open to reveal what the wardrobe team have put him in. He likes it. The colour suits him.

He twists a little in place as Hank’s eyes roam hungrily over his body.

“Do you like it?”

“Of course,” Hank says, there’s a breathless edge to his voice now which is doing wonderful things to Connor. His cock is already straining against the silk.

He discards the coat onto a nearby chair and meets Hank’s eyes as he slowly lowers himself to his knees.

Hank breathes out a small “Fuck,” and Connor can’t tell if he’s acting or not.

Hank pops the button on his trousers and pulls the zip on his fly. A second later and his cock is jutting out from his underwear pointing directly at Connor’s face.

Connor sighs in appreciation. Hank is big. Really big. Not exactly long but thick and Connor doesn’t know how he’s going to get his mouth around him, or even his ass after his 30 minutes of steady prep. But god is he going to try his damned hardest.

Connor gets to work. He cups it in one hand, skin velvet soft and warm against his palm. He nuzzles the base before dragging his tongue along the underside all the way to the tip just to feel the weight of him.

Hank’s hands flex with the obvious want to thread themselves into his hair but he doesn’t give in. Not just yet. One of the cameras move to get a better shot and Connor tunes out the sound. His only focus is on Hank.

He sucks on the thick head of Hank’s cock, moaning softly, and one of Hank’s hands finally comes to rest at the back of his head, fingers loose for now.

Fitting him in is a little bit of a task but he manages okay. He can’t quite deep throat him but he manages a little over half of him. He wants to enjoy the feel of him anyway, pulsing gently on his tongue, slick with saliva.

Connor’s hands come to rest on Hank’s powerful thighs and Connor can’t wait to get him out of this suit.

Hank’s hand tightens in his hair and his hips nudge forward slightly.

Hank wants to fuck his mouth.

Connor looks up at him letting out a short moan and squeezing Hank’s thighs to let him know it’s okay.

Hank nods, and despite the tight grip on his hair he’s gentle. Watching Connor’s face.

With Hank’s help Connor takes a little more than he thought he could manage with every slick thrust, and by the time Hank is fucking his mouth in earnest, Connor’s eyes are watering, mascara running down his cheeks. There’s a steady drip of saliva down his chin.

He must look a mess but he doesn’t care. So long as Hank keeps using him, so long as he keeps making those pleased noises that rumble deep in his chest.

He says things like “Look at you baby, look how well you’re doing,” and Connor can do nothing but groan and lose his mind.

He gags once or twice but Hank’s size is a challenge that he gladly accepts.

He blinks up at him through tears and Hank’s breath stutters. He groans under his breath and slowly comes to a stop, withdrawing from Connor’s mouth with a noise like it was painful to do so.

Connor tries to chase him with his mouth but Hank still has him by the hair.

“Look at you. Beautiful. Did you enjoy that kitten?”

Connor’s blood runs hot at the pet name and he only has the strength to moan and nod faintly.

“Do you want more?” the little grin is back and Connor decides he quite likes it.

“Yes,” Connor breathes, voice a little raspy. “Fuck me daddy. I want you to fuck me, please, please.”

Hank helps him to his feet and crushes their mouths together. Connor clings to him like a drowning man and as the kiss turns softer his shaky fingers undo Hank's tie and pop each button on his shirt.

It falls open and Connor pushes it off of his shoulders along with the suit jacket, tie and suspenders which fall to dangle down by Hank's thighs. He presses his palms to Hank's chest. Fingers scratching through the hair there. Hank is perfect, just perfect. Everything about him ticks all of Connor’s boxes.

He drops one Hand to stroke Hank's sticky cock. Moaning softly at the thought of having it inside him.

Hank seems to read his mind as he herds him carefully backwards toward the desk, in between shucking off his suit trousers and underwear. 

Their eyes meet and they both share an eager look before Hank spins him around and presses a hand between his shoulder blades.

Connor bends over the desk obediently and spreads his legs, he sways his ass a little as one of the cameras comes in a little closer.

There’s one focused on his face and another focused on where Hank is feeling him up, one cheek and then the other. He gives Connor’s ass a few little slaps and Connor yelps, fingers scrabbling on the table.

“Please,” he breathes into the wood.

Hank pulls the panties to the side, revealing his wet twitching hole to the camera. Connor moans at the feeling of being exposed and the slight frustration of having Hank right there but nowhere near close enough.

Connor peers round to see Hank lick one of his thick fingers, and then he feels the bluntness of it rub at his entrance.

“Oh,” Connor moans, and Hank’s finger slides into him.

“Fuck,” Hank breathes, “Christ baby you’re so wet. That feel good? Huh?”

Hank’s finger eases in and out, it’s good but not enough.

Connor whimpers, “Please daddy, need you to fuck me.”

“Okay baby, okay,” he soothes in a low voice that goes straight to Connor’s dick.

The panties are pulled down over his hips, the silk tickling against his thighs and then his calves, he steps out of them on shaky legs and finally, finally he feels Hank, hot and heavy at his back.

Hank presses a kiss to his shoulder as his cock presses and rubs between Connor’s cheeks.

Connor growls and pushes back and that has Hank chuckling in his ear.

“How bad do you want it?”

“So bad, so, so bad. I want it, I want it. Plea-“

Connor looses the ability to speak for all of three seconds as the hot head of Hank’s cock breaches him.

“Oh, oh fuck.”

He remembers faintly to keep his face visible, arms out of the way, cheek pressed against the surface of the desk.

Hank isn’t big, he’s fucking huge.

Connor does his best to relax, terrified for a moment that this just won’t work, that his body just can’t take it.

This was why Simon had scoffed at Connor’s remark of light prep and handed him the biggest toy they had and an entire tube of lubricant.

Hank’s easing himself in slowly, the gentle push-pull of it relaxing Connor slightly. There’s a comforting hand on his lower back. Thumb brushing against his damp skin.

The discomfort is melting away to something else.

Hank’s thickness grazes his prostate and Connor sobs.

Hank whispers to him “You okay?”

He’s so sweet Connor wants to cry for an entirely different reason.

He nods enthusiastically and Hank resumes his steady easing into Connor’s pliant body.

Connor is distantly aware he’s drooling, eyes wet and makeup smudged in dark rings around his eyes.

He’s a wreck, but as long as Hank sees him as beautiful he doesn’t care. Beautiful isn’t in the script. He knows that word is theirs.

He can feel one of Hank's large hands holding him open as he fucks into him, and honestly, just as he predicted, there's no acting needed when it comes to this part.

Hank pulls every noise from Connor organically and Connor gets a few back in return.

Once they’ve been in the position a little while it’s time to switch.

Hank pulls out carefully with a groan and Connor tries not to go boneless against the desk.

Hank rubs his sides tenderly and gives him a kiss on the cheek once Connor has eased himself up... Hank also gives him a cheeky slap on the ass and that little grin, this time with teeth.

Connor tries not to melt.

Instead he pokes out his tongue and Hank laughs.

Connor turns fully and slides backwards onto the desk with languid ease, Hank following closely. Connor spreads his legs and Hank happily situates himself between them, warm hands stroking the softness of Connor’s inner thighs, making him shiver.

Connor can feel how loose and wet he is, accentuated further by two of Hank’s fingers tracing that puffy ring of muscle.

Connor moans and Hank captures it in a kiss. He touches Connor’s face gently and Connor leans into his warm palm, enjoying being carefully kept on the edge of pleasure by Hank’s clever fingers playing with his hole and Hank’s ridiculously endearing mouth on his own.

And just like that the fingers are replaced with the blunt head of Hank’s cock which eases into him with slow slick thrusts until Hank is buried deep.

Connor maintains eye contact, keeping balanced on one arm while he places a hand at the back of Hank’s neck.

It’s so good, it feels amazing and Hank has to know, he’s looking back at Connor like he wants to devour him. Connor feels hot all over from his gaze alone.

Eventually Connor has to lay back, hands under his knees to hold himself open as Hank starts to pound into him.

To say it’s intense is an understatement. Each thrust slams straight into Connor’s prostate making him twitch and whimper, eyes squeezing shut and muscles fluttering.

Connor resists touching his own cock. He wants to come like this. Untouched. And he will, Hank will get him there he knows it.

Hank grabs the centre of the bralette, using it to pull Connor harder onto his cock.

Connor cries out, gradually growing louder and louder, as Hank fucks him faster and faster.

Connor’s palming his chest where his nipples are now exposed to the cool air and becoming ever more delerious with pleasure. Tears streaking down his face.

“Harder daddy, that’s it, just like that, fuck, fuck you’re so big.”

The more Connor talks the harder Hank fucks him, until he’s screaming, yelling, clawing at the desk, at Hank’s arm.

“That’s it baby, fucking take it,” Hank growls at him.

There’s a flare of heat low in his belly and Connor whimpers, “I’m gonna come, fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“That’s it kitten, come for me, come on.”

And Connor does, trembling and gasping.

Streaks of white hitting his belly, his face and dirtying the now frayed bralette as Hank dutifully fucks him through it.

Connor is oversensitive and on the brink of building back up to a second orgasm.

He wants Hank to come inside him. He’s never wanted something so badly in all his life.

“Come inside me,” he gasps.

Hank looks positively feral, skin shining with sweat and flushed red, eyes dark, long hair slipping from the bun that was neat at the start of the shoot.

He’s grinding hard into Connor and panting harsh breaths.

Hank looks at him like there’s no one else in the world and Connor wants to keep that focus.

“Fucking, come inside me, do it.”

“Fuck!”

Hank does as Connor comands, which probably breaks character, coming with a shout and a few sudden hard thrusts before pushing deep.

The sudden strikes to his prostate throw Connor into another orgasm, this time dry.

Hank has the presence of mind to pull back ever so slightly as he finishes for the cameras to capture it. Even as Connor’s body squeezes the life out of him.

Connor can’t even move. He’s only capable of breathing messy gasping breaths and twitching faintly.

Hank pulls out of his sloppy hole and Connor trails a hand across the mess on his belly. Letting the cameras capture the absolute filthy mess he has become.

Eventually someone calls to wrap up the scene and Hank helps Connor to sit up. Simon brings them bottles of water and wet wipes, handing them over with a mouthed ‘told you so’ to Connor.

Connor gives a breathless laugh and offers a pack of wet wipes and a water bottle to Hank. Suddenly he feels overwhelmingly nervous and embarrassed. Flushing even more.

He’s never done a shoot with someone he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how to act now that it’s over.

“You alright?” Hank asks, casually accepting the water and wipes like he does this all the time... Oh. He does.

“I’m good. More than good,” Connor breathes. Watching with a distant pang of arousal as Hank uncaps his bottle and gulps down half of the contents.

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and gestures to Connor’s bottle.

“You should hydrate. You might feel a little light headed otherwise.”

“Oh, right, yeah.”

Connor busies himself with drinking some water, not having realised how thirsty he was. He also drinks half and puts the bottle down with a sigh.

Hank laughs like what he did was cute. Connor doesn’t think he can get any more red.

North approaches them with some dressing gowns.

“That was... Pretty intense. Well done guys. Connor you did great for your first time. When you’re ready you can hit the showers, then after we’ll do a closing interview.”

“Great, thanks so much North,” Connor says gratefully, taking the gown from her.

"Thank _you_ for accepting my offer. Here stud," She says with a wink to Hank, handing him the other gown. "See you when you're ready." Connor nods and she heads back over to talk with the crew. 

“I can show you where the showers are,” Hank says, giving himself a wipe down and throwing on his dressing gown.

Connor feels a little sad as Hank covers up his body.

“Sure...”

Hank is looking at him, mischievously again, giving him a free pass Connor realises.

“Maybe you could, help me out a little bit?” Connor asks.

“Sure, it’s the least I could do,” Hank says in that low voice that Connor has discovered, really gets him going.

“You’re new to this right? I can give you my card, you can call me if you have any questions. I also do private shoots, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

Connor feels his heart leap in his chest.

He clears his throat not wanting to seem desperate.

“Sure, that would be really helpful, thank you.”

Hank smiles and Connor feels like he might not be able to stand up.

Regardless of the state of his legs his mouth works just fine. He feels bold enough to ask, “Maybe we could discuss business over coffee sometime?”

Hank grins at that. “Looking forward to it, beautiful.”

 

 


End file.
